


Nightmare

by daisy_illusive



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Fantasy, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: En los sueños de YooHyeon aparece siempre la misma chica de mirada penetrante y sonrisa que habría hecho caer imperios en otras épocas.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> —La historia nació después de ver los MVs de Dreamcatcher buscando inspiración, finalmente en el MV y la letra de You & I hallé lo que necesitaba.  
> —Historia escrita para Isaac, que respondió correctamente a uno de mis juegos.  
> —No estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre Dreamcatcher aunque me encantan demasiado, pero cuando encuentro la oportunidad de hacerlo soy de lo más feliz. Espero que os guste.

_La oscuridad reinaba a su alrededor, apenas dejándole ver el camino a través de los árboles que estaba siguiendo, corriendo desesperadamente, tratando de alejarse de aquello que la perseguía, tratando de darle esquinazo. Las ramas de los árboles golpeaban su cuerpo, su rostro, haciéndole daño en las zonas que llevaba descubiertas, algunas cortando su fina piel; pero no le importaba. Lo único que en esos momentos le importaba era correr mucho más rápido, a pesar de que sus piernas empezaban a dejar de responderle correctamente, a pesar de que apenas podía respirar, a pesar de que sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría cayéndose y siendo atrapada por aquello que la perseguía, aquella oscuridad que había llenado de temor su corazón._

_La chica vio una luz entre los árboles, una luz azulada y fría que despedía calidez y, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, ordenó a su cuerpo que se siguiera moviendo y se dirigiera hacia allí, con el único pensamiento de que la luz podía vencer a la oscuridad. Por eso, con sus últimas fuerzas, corrió hacia allí, tropezándose un par de veces debido al cansancio de sus piernas, pero sin dejar de levantarse de nuevo y seguir adelante. La luz se fue haciendo mucho más brillante, mucho más grande, mucho más tranquilizadora... hasta que finalmente, la chica llegó hasta ella, encontrándose en un claro en el bosque donde una joven de pelo largo y rojo como la sangre, mirada penetrante y sonrisa que habría hecho caer imperios en otras épocas, en el centro de éste._

_No sabía quién era aquella joven, no sabía por qué estaba en aquel lugar, pero corrió hacia ella sin perder ni un segundo, corrió hacia ella hasta que se encontró envuelta en sus brazos, envuelta en una sensación de tranquilidad y paz que nunca antes había sentido… y, entonces, todo fue bañado por la intensidad de la azulada luz._

 

YooHyeon se despertó con la respiración agitada y el corazón martilleando con fuerza contra sus costillas, sintiendo sus piernas cansadas, como si acabara de correr una maratón. Aquel sueño la había dejado completamente exhausta, como todas las anteriores veces que lo había tenido, como si de verdad ella hubiera estado corriendo a través de aquel oscuro bosque, arañándose con las ramas de los árboles y cayendo de rodillas sobre su duro suelo de tierra. Pero aquello simplemente había sido un sueño, una pesadilla, que siempre acababa de la misma forma, cuando se lanzaba a los brazos de aquella chica hermosa. Llevaba soñando con lo mismo un par de semanas y YooHyeon había empezado a pensar que tenía fijación por aquella chica que tenía aires de modelo y que seguramente habría visto en alguna de las fotos que rondaban por su lugar de trabajo, pero la realidad era que no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en aquellos extraños sueños que se repetían una y otra vez.

 

—¿Ya estás despierta?

 

La voz de su compañera de trabajo hizo que YooHyeon saliera de sus pensamientos y se incorporara del asiento trasero del coche, quedándose sentada. Por el espejo retrovisor captó la mirada de SiYeon, preocupada. Probablemente se habría removido en su sueño y la otra se habría dado cuenta de ello mientras conducía.

 

—Ya estoy despierta —replicó ella.

—Bien, porque estamos llegando —le contestó SiYeon.

 

YooHyeon se movió hacia la ventanilla para poder ver el paisaje a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que se encontraban en una camino estrecho de tierra por el que apenas cabrían dos coches si se cruzaban, bordeado por árboles altísimos y bastante viejos. La chica bajó la ventanilla y lo primero que notó fue el aire puro de aquel lugar, nada comparado con aquel aire viciado y contaminado que respiraba en la capital, así que, inspiró aire profundamente un par de veces, llenando sus pulmones; lo segundo de lo que se dio cuenta fue de que, un poco a lo lejos se alzaba una casa enorme, comenzando a surgir de entre los árboles con un aire un poco tétrico —o quizás ese aura a casa de película de terror se lo daban las luces del atardecer—. Hacía un par de semanas las habían contactado desde una empresa de entretenimiento para que le hicieran el _photobook_ de su próximo álbum a un grupo de chicas que estaba en auge y solo les habían dicho que necesitaban un lugar que diera escalofríos para realizar la sesión de fotos, porque el álbum iba a tener un concepto oscuro. Fuera lo que fuera, aquel lugar era perfecto para el concepto que iban a fotografiar allí, SiYeon había tenido buena vista al elegir aquel lugar.

 

No tardaron más que unos minutos en llegar al lugar y aparcar el coche en un lugar en el que no estorbara demasiado, comenzando a sacar el equipo y todo lo necesario para comenzar la sesión de fotos cuanto antes. Allí ya se encontraban las cuatro chicas que formaban aquel grupo de rock un poco gótico llamado _Mirror_ , con la primera ropa con la que las iban a fotografiar, en los exteriores de aquella casa que hacía que a YooHyeon se le pusiera el vello de la nuca de punta.

 

Las horas pasaron rápido y los tonos anaranjados del atardecer dieron paso a una noche oscura y fría, iluminada solo por los focos que habían llevado para la sesión fotográfica y los flashes de las cámaras. Desde que habían llegado a aquel lugar, YooHyeon no había parado de notar aquella extraña sensación, como si allí hubiera algo que los estuviera vigilando, que la estuviera vigilando a ella, y le daba muy malas vibraciones. Sin embargo, la chica lo había achacado todo a que el lugar era una casa que llevaba abandonada muchísimo tiempo y en la que habían muerto algunos de sus inquilinos —según le había contado SiYeon—. Lo más probable era que ella se había condicionado a sentir un poco de miedo en el lugar, así que, durante todo el tiempo trató de evitar pensar en ello y centrarse en la sesión de fotos.

 

Durante el tercer cambio de vestuario de las chicas, YooHyeon decidió que en el descanso lo mejor que podía hacer para dejar de sentirse tan mal en el interior era salir fuera a inspirar un poco del aire fresco de la madrugada. Por ese motivo, dejó todas sus cosas y se excusó con SiYeon para poder tranquilizarse y dejar de pensar en las malas vibraciones de aquel lugar. Al salir, el aire fresco nocturno la hizo temblar un poco ante el contraste de temperatura, pero la chica se sintió mucho mejor allí fuera, mucho menos agobiada, mucho más tranquila, aunque la sensación de ser vigilada seguía teniéndola, como si tuviera algo pegado a su nuca que no paraba de mirarla con fijeza. Por ese motivo, YooHyeon dio una vuelta por los alrededores de la casa, tratando de quitarse esa sensación de encima antes de volver al interior.

 

Todo estaba un poco oscuro, pero la luna llena iluminaba el claro en el que estaban aparcados todos los coches y las luces que procedían de los focos instalados en el interior de la casa ayudaban a que hubiera un poco más de claridad. No obstante, en ese momento, YooHyeon sintió un escalofrío que no tuvo nada que ver con alguna repentina ráfaga de viento, un escalofrío que la hizo comenzar a sudar frío por la espalda, un escalofrío que la hizo recordar una sensación que ya había sentido antes. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar? La chica se giró lentamente, buscando el origen de aquella sensación… y entonces lo vio, justo detrás de ella, una figura oscura que flotaba sobre el suelo, con los ojos rojos, cerniéndose sobre ella.

 

YooHyeon gritó, pero no estuvo segura de si alguien escuchó su grito o no, no se quedó para comprobarlo. Rápidamente echó a correr en la dirección contraria a la que aquel ser se encontraba, encaminándose hacia el bosque, adentrándose en él, dándose cuenta en aquel momento de que su sueño debía de haber sido una especie de premonición. Porque YooHyeon estaba experimentando las mismas sensaciones que en sus pesadillas, porque en aquel momento estaba huyendo de algo que no tenía buenas intenciones con ella, porque todo lo que estaba sucediendo ya le había pasado antes. Las ramas golpeándola mientras avanzaba, su respiración agitada, sus doloridas piernas, el impulso de querer escapar de algo oscuro a pesar de que el bosque estaba sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad… la misma luz azulada iluminando aquella oscuridad en la distancia. Su sueño se estaba cumpliendo por completo, así que, al llegar a aquella luz, todo terminaría también.

 

Así que, YooHyeon obligó a sus piernas a correr lo más rápido que éstas podían hasta acabara apareciendo en el claro en el que la luz azulada predominaba, un claro en el que se encontraba aquella misma joven con la que había soñado. Sin pensárselo dos veces, sin cuestionarse sus acciones, simplemente guiada por su instinto de supervivencia, la chica se lanzó sobre la figura del claro, abrazándose fuertemente a su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos y escondiendo su rostro entre sus pechos, queriendo que todo acabara de la misma forma que lo hacía en sus pesadillas. Tras sus párpados, YooHyeon notó cómo la luz azulada crecía en intensidad a su alrededor y cómo un grito desgarrador que le hizo daño en los oídos se alzó en aquel claro, seguido del silencio absoluto y de la luz retirándose poco a poco hasta no ser más que un débil fulgor.

 

—Has tardado mucho tiempo… pero por fin nos reunimos… —le dijo una voz dulce y cálida, una voz familiar, una voz que la transportaba a otro lugar, a otro tiempo… a otra historia…

**Author's Note:**

> —Se me ha ido un poco la pinza mientras escribía, pero espero que no haya sido demasiado grave.  
> —El grupo Mirror de cuatro chicas que he nombrado en el fic sería un grupo formado por las demás integrantes de Dreamcatcher que no han aparecido en la historia de forma explícita.


End file.
